Now Gypsy It's Your Turn!
by ChristineFrollophile
Summary: A Fresme one-shot where Esmeralda decides to take the upper hand on her controlling husband, Claude Frollo.


A/N: Esmeralda decides to turn the tables on her dominant husband, Claude Frollo. Perhaps this could be what fueled the argument in my other story, Rage Turns To Desire. XD Victor Hugo and Disney own Frollo and Esmeralda.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another glorious evening of intense play had left the wife of the minister thoroughly exhausted the following morning. Claude Frollo on the other hand had business to attend to, one that unfortunately could not be missed. Gazing lovingly down on his wife before departure, he allowed his lips to brush softly over her forehead. A mere chaste gesture. Anything further and he would forgo the whole damn meeting! Esmeralda stirred a little under the fiery sensation, barely acknowledging her husband's presence at first. The kiss seemed to bring her to life, reminding her of the impish little act she wished to perform on her dominant husband. Frollo always held the upper hand with her, very seldom did she receive the chance to turn the tables on him. Not that she was complaining of course, she quite enjoyed the power he wielded over her, but there were still moments she wished to grab tightly onto the reigns and have complete control. This particular meeting would give her that upper hand she so desired.

The moment the door clicked closed, Esmeralda sprang up to her feet, scrambling to put on her negligee that had been practically ripped from her slender frame the night before. Her bare feet slapped softly against the tiled floor, she peered out the door, just catching sight of Claude at the far end of the hallway. Thankfully he had not even ventured down the stairs yet. Slipping out the door cautiously, she ran for the nearest side panel, using one of the hidden passageways. It would lead her to the back way of the courtroom.

Oh, thank the good Lord, the courtroom still lay empty, but she knew it would not be long before it would fill up. In a blur of white fabric and flowing raven hair, Esmeralda headed straight for Frollo's judicial bench. Crouching down, she crawled to nestle herself underneath...waiting...waiting to make her move...

The courtroom was soon abuzz with activity. Fellow ministers from all over congregated for this very important meeting. The growing chatter sent a thrilling shiver through her, knowing it would not be long for her husband to approach the bench. A hushed silence fell over the room, she knew instantly Frollo had entered. Those familiar velvet robes swirled into view as he took a seat. She allowed him to at least start his formal address, but then she leaped into action, it was now or never! With a devious smirk, she brought her hand slowly under his robe, gliding it up his leg. The soft sensation across his leg and thigh caused Frollo to stiffen instantly. All eyes were on him, wondering why he was stalling. In the back of his mind he knew exactly who was finger-playing him in such a manner. _Scheming witch!_ He would see to it she paid dearly for this...that is if he could just make it through this meeting without squirming or crying out!

The moment she felt him tense up she knew she had him good, literally by the balls! The scheming gypsy continued her wicked finger play. Reaching further up his legs, she began to tug on his hosiery, peeling it back to reveal himself fully to her. Emerald orbs danced hungrily, her fingers massaging, kneading around the length of his cock. Unable to resist her touch, it unfurled itself proudly for her. Sweat beads rolled down Claude's cheeks, his teeth clenched tightly as he did his best to speak. Esmeralda continued to busy herself on her husband, jerking him quite good. Dear Lord...he would kill her if he survived this! Pound her so good she will never be able to walk again; it will keep her bed ridden so he would be able to keep a sharp eye over her! **"My fellow Ministers...I have...have gathered you all here on a rather pressing..." **He bit his lip tightly to the point of blood as he felt the increase in her jerking sensation. **"...matter." **He actually considered kicking her to get her to stop, but he did not truly wish to bring her severe harm. There was not much he could do. He was completely at her mercy..._damn, sneaky minx! _

Her grin widened at hearing her husband stumble over his words. That beautiful baritone of his had been fractured, such a pity! The jerking sensation continued until she decided to take things even further. Bringing his swollen cock closer to her hungry lips she brought forth her tongue, flicking it teasingly around the tip. Frollo facepalmed through gritted teeth, finding it more and more difficult to concentrate. The moment he felt her hot tongue he thought his head would explode. _Oh, no...NO!_** "Perhaps we...we should all take a brief recess, gentleman." **He grunted a little, his voice quite strained at this point. There were murmurs amongst the courtroom, many began to say how they just got here. The Judge looked up through narrowed, blazing eyes, looking downright deranged. **"Yes...a brief recess is imperative. I suggest everyone leave...NOW!" **His deep voice echoed off the walls loudly, causing his peers to scramble to their feet, exiting the courtroom. His breathing was shallow and ragged, he gave out a low growl as he sat back a little from his bench. Looking down, he glared at his tormentor. **"I'm sure you are quite pleased with yourself, are you not, Esmeralda?"**

Wiping her chin with a salacious grin, she crawled out and onto her feet. **"Why yes, quite!" **A snarl passed through him, rising to stand at his full height to loom over her. **"Are you mad, woman? I had a full court of ministers in here! Thank goodness they did not see you, but my behavior no doubt is questionable now!" **The dancer snorted softly, thinking to bite back with a retort to that, but kept silent. His rising anger was evident. Instead she inched her way back from his dangerous fingers, she could see in those granite orbs of his he was already plotting to make her pay severely for this. **"Touché then, my husband! You now know how it feels to be in a vulnerable state. I shall secure your good title and slip out through your judicial chambers. No one will ever know I was here." **Again, the devious gypsy had him at an impasse. He could not allow this recess to endure too much longer, his fellow magistrates were already suspicious of his conduct. A feral smirk darkened his features as he allowed her to continue inching her way towards his chambers. **"Very well, my gypsy wife. For the time being you have won this round, but mark my words...when this meeting is adjourned prepare yourself for the hunt!"** She met his piercing gaze with one of her own before hurrying off, but she knew full well he would most certainly carry out said threat. It was bound to be another long evening in Casa de Frollo!


End file.
